User talk:KniroAndTito3915
The bug in MonoBook is in the main page, I fixed it :) :))))) Wanna see how it looks like? Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 09:11, July 14, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I KNOW and it also looks like frickin wikipedia X) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 13:41, July 14, 2014 (UTC) idk either XD XDDDDDDD oh and i'm tempted to put the MOMO EABY page there because of that wikipedia thing but not even you know what's in there, snort Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 13:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WAT Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 14:18, July 14, 2014 (UTC) OHH well some of them are still default cause I don't know how to describe the pic LIKE THE "And One More Thing" PIC Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 14:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) M8 I'm gonna make the wiki rules now!?!??!?!!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!? Anything you want as a specific rule or such and yeeah!?!?!?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeahahh~~?~??!?!?!?!?!?!? I'll be sure to add those!@>@>>!!>!>!>>!>!>!!!!!!! should we just flat out block him already or This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:27, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah dude, I'm cool with you having him. I have no idea what to do with him anyway. Also I'm really interested to see what he looks like in your art style... Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 07:33, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'm serious, you can just like, take him. I literally have no use for him. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 07:43, July 15, 2014 (UTC) WOAH REALLY?! Spill it! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:00, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, snortsicle. Well, at least we asked, eh????////? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Ye, you nevr know1!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!!!! OH GODDDD NOT THAT SNORTY "good things" thang again "do u liek what u c ;)" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) roogej sugoi chan/ :) HIS BUTT IS SCULPTED, FINELY CRAFTED HIS BODY IS CHISELED look at those ROCK HARD abs *slap knee* GET IT attacking PRESIDANT OHANA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) you fly and i cry and we die ;( OH GOD '' to get more POWAW'' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:20, July 15, 2014 (UTC) cri if eleike beejebveuryrityjme? IF YU MEE SATTIC CT U MEE UR DODOM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:24, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it went from dark red to light red... I'm guessing we can just change them every day or something.... SNORT. BOILING ICE FREEZIN FIYAH!11!!!!!!!!!! d'dom This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC) It looks lighter to me; yesterday it was a darker red... AND OH YEAH I NOTICED THE CLOCK, TOO! That's deep. And exciting. I cri evrytim ;) ;)))))) //says somehting weird// AAAA------H-H----A-A-GH--AA------A-------A-A-A----A This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Or may bee my eye juts broek. :( u nevr knwo! hwta //furiously presses mute and unmute// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) JUST ONE. Like a pair of headlights, only one of the lights is out? Same thing goes for my eyes. It's completely probable. I am unsure myself-sama! I will ask him, okay-chan? Nya~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing, Timothy Created! wowzers! HOW STRAIGHTFORWARD it's okay sama we will migrate.... //duck face// SOON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) They didn't DO THAT SONG!!!!!! pucker power!!!! >x< >O< ^0^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:09, July 15, 2014 (UTC) THOSE WARHEAD CANDIES.... AHAHAHHHHHH!!!!1!! >∆< >Ω< >¬< XP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:11, July 15, 2014 (UTC) GOD! I ATE ONE OF THOSE ONCE AND MY MOUTH BASICALLY IMPLODED ON ITSELF, BECAUSE WHY WOULD SOMEONE MAKE A CANDY THAT SOUR?!!??! >X< also, i hav a song for u hope u in joy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) THEY'RE EXTREMELY SOUROH MY GOD LIKE SOMEBODY SHOULD PUT SOME POLICE TAPE ON THOSE THINGS LEGIT the lyrics are really deep!?!!?!? YOU DANCE FAST BUT I DANCE FASTAH FASTAH FASTAH FASTAH FASTAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:18, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I dunno, these are even more sour than a lemon... I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY PUT IN THERE BUT YEAH, IT'S RRRRRANDOM! The blue raspberry one killed me... BUT THEY HAVE A LEMON ONE. MY GOD, THE LEMON ONE IS PROBABLY SO SOUR YOU IMPLODE ON YOURSELF. Maybe he wants to samba too? I dunno, I'm a little unsure myself. "LAYA LAYA LAYA LAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Song sung by "Anne Hathaway" OBVIOUSLY SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE SINGING IN THE SONG, OBVIOUSLY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:25, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhhh do you mean the toxic waste ones? I've never tried those but they're probably sour too! I can look at them and just tell... NUCLEAR SLUDGE YEAH IT SAYS ARTIST: Anne Hathaway Even though she only sang a small part of the song so yeah!?!?!?! Also I forgot to ask so I just did, I'll let u kno in next response! REALLY SORRY GOD MY MIND IS JUST LIKE A WATERMELON SLICE THAT TASTES LIKE PICKLES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:30, July 15, 2014 (UTC) NOT TO MENTION SOAP?!?!? Also baby tissue Even though that was will.i.am and JAMIE FOXX BUT LIKE YEAH!?!?!?!? Okay. Obviously Anne Hathaway does all. BEST WATERMELON SLICE EVER AND BY BEST I MEAN WORSE UGHH!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:41, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah they had a jelly bean that was like BABY WIPES or something. Like what a looooovely flavor <3 WHAT AM I?! WHO AM I!?! will Yeaaaaah IT WAS WEIRD? Maybe my mom salted the watermelon, she likes to do that, BUT WHY!?!!?!? I DON'T- LOL I like how she eats and then she's like "that was probably moldy" Like Oh??? Oh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:50, July 15, 2014 (UTC) It probably does! Maybe a little like famis pot by momma poo?!?!??! ALSO!?!?!?!? ARE YOU REALLY WILL? ARE YOU REALLY?!?!??!? ARE YOU A WILLLLLLLL OR ARE YOU A MUPPET Yeah I have no clue why she likes it like that, but she does... IT'S REALLY WEIRD I'VE TASTED IT BEFORE AND IT'S NOT MY CUP OF TEA! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) OH, REALLY DEAR?!?!???!??!?!?! YOU CAN STOP AT FIVE OR SIX STORES.... *puts on hat* SCOTLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WALTER THE FANMUPPET IS MY EMO FANMUPPET HE'S A KERMIT FANBOII AND HE HAS THE SHIRT SO... ;) ') ;)))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:23, July 15, 2014 (UTC) THEY SAY.... TIME HEALS ALL WOUNDS.... *poses* IS HE A PART OF THE SUT GROUP?!?!??!??!!??! SOOT SUT SUIT strawberry jam This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:26, July 15, 2014 (UTC) WHY THE HECKIE IS MOBILE IN CUUURSIVE?! ANYWAYS SNORT HEAL YO BOOBOOS ALL BETTER!!! and the classic I DONT NEED FRIENDS THEY DISAPPOINT ME!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ITS SO CURLY THAT HALF THE TIME I CANT EVEN READ IT I NEED TO CHANGE IT UGHH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:04, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it's really rrrrrrandom! I'll stop typing in caps for now too. I like how they chose this font for a replacement~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:09, July 15, 2014 (UTC) You lucky. I'm out eating food so mobile is ehhh. Comic sans and cursive are polar opposites but linked by love~ <3 Wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) The ship that makes me Cri EVERYTIM <3 can u feel teh luf tonite? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC) PARDON ME MADEMOISELLE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) THEN WE SHOULD DIG A MOAT! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hein? I'm waiting for people like Haiden and Dash to get back to me if they're coming or not. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) TRUE... I'm assuming it's going to last a little longer so maybe wait another 30 mins or so for more peps to come? You're not annoying btw This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah then we can just be like "HAI GAIZ" Also no you're not an annoying raeg sorry for the ootsa ahtsa This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:10, July 15, 2014 (UTC) it's kkk!!!!!11!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:34, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Heyyyy I just wanted to check with you to make sure if it was okay that I could upload a picture with some blood in it? I'm asking you because I know we're both sensitive to gore and all that, but trust me there's abolutely NO GORE in the picture, only some blood stains here and there, and a black eye. I would never upload any gory ohs onto the wiki, just some mild blood here and there yar So... yeah. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD THERE'S NO GUTS AT ALL, REALLY. I mean yeah bloodstains but like... NOTHING WHERE IT SHOWS INTESTINES OR WHATEVER, BLECH, I'D FEEL GRODY AFTER DRAWING THAT. If you are uncomfortable with it when you see it you can delete it right away, y'know? Yeah. And danke for being understanding, ;) ;))P This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:34, July 18, 2014 (UTC) intense SCREAMING NOOOOO NO NASTY BITS, OKAY?! I wouldn't because it's Upsilon and Kestrel... AND UEEHEEHEHEHEHE. *sniff sniff* DUEHEHEHEGEHEHUGHGH!!! AND OH GOD YEAH THAT BUBONIC PLAGUE PIC WAS CREEPAY, it showed Knuckles' brain... SNORT. ;D ;DDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:42, July 18, 2014 (UTC) 'IRO!!! Join chat pl0x? we're dying in here :( Haidenisa (talk) 00:51, July 18, 2014 (UTC) No, I mean in the picture Kestrel is dead... kinda? I don't even know really. But in actuality, she's not dead. The picture's really just for practice with poses, blood stains (or really any stains), etc. etc. YEAH AND THEN THEY REUPLOADED IT LIKE OH? OH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, KAT.... Can can I Paws? Haidenisa (talk) 15:45, July 18, 2014 (UTC) So... Can can I? Haidenisa (talk) 16:05, July 18, 2014 (UTC) NUU Idontthink,yourdogisugly;) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 16:05, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I need you to have a look at this.. Maybe this could explain the random trolls..? :| Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 11:31, July 22, 2014 (UTC) i fouND EEEET This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:21, July 22, 2014 (UTC) well..... ,. . . . . . . . SNORT!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:27, July 22, 2014 (UTC) It's... .. . . . . . . . . . . .. okay! And oooooh really? Like you're writing out the script? That's fantasto! AND HEY WAIT A MINUTE Of course I wanna hear what you're working on! I CARE WTH. Don't ever think I don't (that sentence sounds wonderful). Whenever you're working on something and you wanna let someone know, I am available for listening always, 'kay? 'Kay! ^0^ >3< GOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:34, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Of COURSE-sama! >3< Anytime, desu, nya~! WH- And OOOOOOH, you're actually making the comic on the comp.?! SOUNDS DOWNRIGHT SUGOI. It would be pretty cool to see Lippies all digital-like... OH GOD YEAH. I can see why not in FireAlpaca. All the stupid antialias things JUST TO FILL IN A TINY BLOCK, LIKE MY GOD WHAT. But I think in whatever program you use, it's gonna look cool. And PFT. That's totally fine! Go right ahead. UPSILON AND SIGMA ARE TITO'S LONG LOST UNCLES/BROTHERS/GRANDPAS!!!!1!!!!!11!!!!one DOKAPON KINGDOM GAEAGON HEROES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:44, July 22, 2014 (UTC) FireAlpaca can usually be a godsend, but when you want to do multiple things with the fill tool? SNORT! NOOOOOOOO WAY. the freAKING TM MOUTH MY GOD Obvs they're the long lost cousins of Tito! If you didn't know already well then SNORT!!!1!1!!!!!!!! >w< Nah, Dokapon Kingdom's a game. 'Dokapon' is kind of how I came up with the name for 'Gaeagon'... Gaeagon's the kingdom name BE TEE DUBS, BUT I CAN'T THINK OF ANYMORE PROVINCE-Y/VILLAGE-Y NAMES! MOTHERSNORTER This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:51, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Because mouths can obviously go into those shapes. OBVIOUSLY. IF YOURS CAN'T THEN... SNORT! Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Paws: "SAY OM OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ohhh, yeah it does kinda sound like a Pokemon/Digimon thing... it's just kind of an RPG-style game. LIKE MYSIMS. What? No... it's like board game-ish. Think medieval Mario Party. Well, Gaeagon was some completely irrelevant thing I made up for an 8th grade writing assignment. It's supposed to be the future Greece (better than New Greekopolis, which was the name before... MY GOD) and there's an evil, corrupt king named Hyperion ruling over everyone (I got Upsilon's original personality from that dood.) So this group of 4, Sigma, Upsilon, Theta, and Omega (not the SFCs), are part of this resistance group of 24 people (for all the Greek letters, nya~ it's just their codenames though), and they plan on taking down Hyperion. Yadda yadda. So, it was supposed to be its own independent thing, but I kind of want to move all of my SFCs on the Hex out of there and onto the mainland in the made up country of GAEAGON! I reuse so many ideas... there would still be different areas of the country, though, like a snowy area, a coastal shoreline, that kind of stuff. Not sure how I'll explain that but OOOOH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:13, July 22, 2014 (UTC) MY GOD. ENRIQUE IGLESIAS THE MOUSE. "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that're replacing my plants with violins." "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that're replacing my plants with violins." "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that're replacing my plants with violins." "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that're replacing my plants with violins." "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that're replacing my plants with violins." "You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway because I'm a good friend and because it distracts me from the government agents that're replacing my plants with violins." Sure thing! >3< Noooo, Heroes of Gaeagon has Hyperion as the evil king, not Upsilon. Plus they're all human... I guess I kind of got the whole "EVIL RULAH OD DAH WOOOOOORLD!!!11!!" destroyed timeline thing from Hyperion, but yeah... not completely the same. Also, Hyperion isn't possessed. He's just an oh. So, yeah. ^___^"""" True, so I guess I can bend the rules just a lil' bit... YEAH he did. SNORT. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:27, July 22, 2014 (UTC) chat, please? it's died and not revived. I can blink when you do (talk) 18:31, July 22, 2014 (UTC) NEW PURPLE MINK ON THE BLOCK WITH THE BUFF CHEST, OUT THE FROZEN ZONE, WITH THE RUGGEDNESS KNOCK KNOCK, IT'S UPPY, THE SHADOW MASTER SHOOT Y'ALL DOWN WITH HIS MASTER SHADOW BLASTER SAVING Y'ALL FROM DISASTER, SHOOTIN' DARKNESS OUT FASTER, THAT'S WHY HE'S A SHADOW CASTER HE WAS BORN BY HIMSELF, ADOPT A YOUNGER SISTER, HE GETS IT 'ON' BY HIMSELF SHADOWS AIN'T GOOD FOR YA HEALTH NEW PURPLE MINK ON THE BLOCK WITH THE BUFF CHEST, OUT THE FROZEN ZONE, WITH THE RUGGEDNESS KNOCK KNOCK, IT'S UPPY, THE SHADOW MASTER SHOOT Y'ALL DOWN WITH HIS MASTER SHADOW BLASTER SAVING Y'ALL FROM DISASTER, SHOOTIN' DARKNESS OUT FASTER, THAT'S WHY HE'S A SHADOW CASTER HE WAS BORN BY HIMSELF, ADOPT A YOUNGER SISTER, HE GETS IT 'ON' BY HIMSELF SHADOWS AIN'T GOOD FOR YA HEALTH NEW PURPLE MINK ON THE BLOCK WITH THE BUFF CHEST, OUT THE FROZEN ZONE, WITH THE RUGGEDNESS KNOCK KNOCK, IT'S UPPY, THE SHADOW MASTER SHOOT Y'ALL DOWN WITH HIS MASTER SHADOW BLASTER SAVING Y'ALL FROM DISASTER, SHOOTIN' DARKNESS OUT FASTER, THAT'S WHY HE'S A SHADOW CASTER HE WAS BORN BY HIMSELF, ADOPT A YOUNGER SISTER, HE GETS IT 'ON' BY HIMSELF SHADOWS AIN'T GOOD FOR YA HEALTH NEW PURPLE MINK ON THE BLOCK WITH THE BUFF CHEST, OUT THE FROZEN ZONE, WITH THE RUGGEDNESS KNOCK KNOCK, IT'S UPPY, THE SHADOW MASTER SHOOT Y'ALL DOWN WITH HIS MASTER SHADOW BLASTER SAVING Y'ALL FROM DISASTER, SHOOTIN' DARKNESS OUT FASTER, THAT'S WHY HE'S A SHADOW CASTER HE WAS BORN BY HIMSELF, ADOPT A YOUNGER SISTER, HE GETS IT 'ON' BY HIMSELF SHADOWS AIN'T GOOD FOR YA HEALTH Yeah, it was a reference to your DOGE. ^_^ Oh, well, I decided to not necessarily do the whole "Destroyed Timeline" thing as a comic, probably a fanfic thing... STRANGE, ISN'T IT?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:57, July 22, 2014 (UTC) . . . . . . . .. .. . .. . . .. . . . . Oh, okay. ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:19, July 22, 2014 (UTC) u got a problem punk? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:00, July 22, 2014 (UTC) katty-babé ooh baby This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:10, July 22, 2014 (UTC) you know you love it, desu~ nyaaa~ >w< This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:23, July 22, 2014 (UTC) the desu muscles, nyaaaa~ >w< so sugoiiii~!!!! making me feel kimochiiissss..>This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:28, July 22, 2014 (UTC) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:28, July 22, 2014 (UTC) doN'T DENI UR FEELS <3 <3 >o< WOW! FANTASTIC BABY!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:28, July 23, 2014 (UTC) where's everyone in chat I can blink when you do (talk) 17:43, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Really? That's snorty... well, I screencapped it anyways to show you how BEUT that message is. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:29, July 23, 2014 (UTC) The thing it said inside there was like, "There's been lots of activity on the wiki lately! Join in on the editing!" Or something snorty like that. I dunno, maybe it was just for a couple of people? EITHER WAY THE TITLE IS AWESOME This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:43, July 23, 2014 (UTC) WHAT?! YOU HAVEN'T EDITED IN DOUBTFIRE YET>..!?!???! EDIT OR SNORT!!!!!!!! Yeah, Zy probably changed it to that... KAWAII. >œ< This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:53, July 23, 2014 (UTC) U R NAWT 4GIVN U SHULDA DUN DIS BI NOW!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!!?!?!!? KYAAAA~!!!!!!! EDIT THE RP OR BANHAMMER!!!!1!!!!!! wh- So sugoi, kimochi, nya~ rawr~ >w< This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:09, July 23, 2014 (UTC) IT'S OKAY... I ARIGATO-FUL THAT U SORRY-SAMA, SO IT'S ALL GOOD-CHAN! ^0^ YES. NOW YOU KNOW WHY I SAY ALL THAT RANDOM CRAP. NNSG is the best fanime ever, after all >w< they really were This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:16, July 23, 2014 (UTC) moshi moshi, what's cookin', good lookin'? ;) ;) DESU OH GOD EPISODE 4 WAS A WILD RIDE FROM START TO FINISH especially kidnapper-kun in the hot pants WOWZERS i must admit though, episode 10 is a TEARJERKER IF YOU EVER WATCH MORE BEWARE THE NURSE THE NURSE'S VOICE IS FREAKING OH MY GOD ;) ye This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:31, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Kidnapper has the brown hair. And honey, that wasn't the girl imagining Kidnapper-kun, that was HITOSHI imagining Kidnapper-kun ;) I SHIP IT THE NURSE IS REALLY BOOBY... LIKE, MY GOD but her voice is tres fab <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:55, July 23, 2014 (UTC) HE LOOKED GREAT IN THOSE HOT PANTS, TBH Kidnapper x Hitoshi master ship <3 <3 <33333 AND HITOSHI'S JUST FAB, OKAY I think she turns into some maiden thing or whatever... EVEN AS A MAIDEN SHE'S STILL BOOBY, THO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:17, July 23, 2014 (UTC) just wondering if you're going on chat or not. Probably not, but HEH, #BOLO i guess. I can blink when you do (talk) 21:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) #wheneverknirosaysohmygodshesoundsprtehcutedoughnutjudge #wheneverknirosaysohmygodshesoundsprtehcutedoughnutjudge #wheneverknirosaysohmygodshesoundsprtehcutedoughnutjudge #wheneverknirosaysohmygodshesoundsprtehcutedoughnutjudge #wheneverknirosaysohmygodshesoundsprtehcutedoughnutjudge #wheneverknirosaysohmygodshesoundsprtehcutedoughnutjudge #wheneverknirosaysohmygodshesoundsprtehcutedoughnutjudge #wheneverknirosaysohmygodshesoundsprtehcutedoughnutjudge #wheneverknirosaysohmygodshesoundsprtehcutedoughnutjudge #wheneverknirosaysohmygodshesoundsprtehcutedoughnutjudge This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:54, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ;) super fantastic OH!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:06, July 25, 2014 (UTC) SCREAMING BECAUSE HYPER-REALISTIC CREEPY REX MASK oh my god the lips... THE FREAKING LIPS i like the texture in his fur BUT OH MY GOD 2spoopy4me "many ears ago," This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:08, July 25, 2014 (UTC) lovely incentive oh my god the eyes... THE VEINS IN THEM... LOOKIN' LIKE LUCIFAH! LUCIFAH! LUCIFAH! hitt week point fore masssiv damahg This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:12, July 25, 2014 (UTC) u tot corectli i in joy'd dat veri much OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY THOUGH THAT'S GREAT LOL *BOYS how too yoose goe wr it k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:40, July 25, 2014 (UTC) IT'S REALLY BR8. SUPER GR8 TBH i OBVIOUSLY hav bois on my chin mor like, u have boys on your chin!??!!? desu JUST "WEAR IT" "k" you.......................solve mydsteries and go to 7elrbven This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:51, July 25, 2014 (UTC) LOL OOPS I MEANT "GR8" well, snort whatevs!!!! br8 can work too!??!?! u no u luf it <3 "bokussusi trn old grndpa wen u usz mask, be wr he den get lod an gv u cahos emrald" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:01, July 25, 2014 (UTC) AHA! I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE! I CRY EVERYTIME! moshi moshi ;) "wen u transfr to sonik aventchr too, al karactre hav the mask face, u get secrt missshen to defeet creepy gaint blak angel eyeland eggman wid tiny hed, ten u unlock soanik add venchur 3!!1! in joy ;)" YOU CAN UNLOCK SA3!!!??!??!!?!!!!!! sugoi This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:12, July 25, 2014 (UTC) VERY ARIGATO-FULL Oh, nothing much happened really. I talked for a little while more but then I had to leave because I had to pack early in the morning, and because I was tired and my throat was hurting. Snoooort. OH MY GOD what if sonic originally had the creepy mask face from 1991 that'd be.... fantast-OH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:24, July 25, 2014 (UTC) oh well snort :T MEGA WONDERFUL POP WOW, FANTASTIC BABY~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:55, July 25, 2014 (UTC) LOVE-AHOLIC, ROBOTRONIC! LOVE-AHOLIC, ROBOTRONIC! LOVE-AHOLIC, ROBOTRONIC! LUCIFAH! DAN DUNG DOK DAAAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:17, July 25, 2014 (UTC) chained up blonde guy who reminds you of lippies v.3 knux This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:29, July 25, 2014 (UTC) look at the glorious new user welcome page Well, bazicli I changed the thing that has the "This is your user page. Please edit this page to tell the community about yourself!" on it, so now an invited user recruit who just made a single edit will have this instead! ;) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 09:24, July 26, 2014 (UTC) YEAH!?!?!?!? I KNOW RITE!?~!?!? >W< nya~, rawr~ ;) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:26, July 26, 2014 (UTC) well i don't really know either, i think i'm gonna check community central's help pages.. Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:29, July 26, 2014 (UTC) wait, i think it's says only staff and vstf can do it nevermind :( Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:31, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Found 2 more delectable skins beside MonoBook, Wikia and Wikia Mobile.. *Cologne Blue *Chick (the plain scheme) ;) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 07:48, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Am I gonna what? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:54, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh that? I honestly don't know how to even respond to it... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:58, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I was going to tell her it depends on which character she wants to ship hers with... I honestly have no clue anymore. It's pretty obvious I'm not as active anymore so... Oh. I'm not gonna respond for a while I just can't deal with that right now. My family's driving me crazy in real life... UGH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:07, July 27, 2014 (UTC) LOL DAWN OBVIOUSLY IS A VERY DESIRING PERSON, HER PERSONALITY IS GREAT No my aunt and uncle and a couple of cousins are on this trip with me, and oh my GOD WHY DID WE DRIVE FOR TWO HOURS TO LOOK AT THE SUN LIKE WHAT. It was just really snorty I can't wait till I go home. Literally. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD YOU'RE RIGHT PROBABLY. I even added the a category but like... Oh? Oh. Although asexual doesn't mean you can't be romantically attracted to a person, but still, I don't think Theta would ever feel anything so SNORT. Yeah we drove two hours on some long winding road to watch the sun rise. BUT WE REALLY COULD HAVE DONE IT FROM OUR ROOM. Now we're maybe 15 miles away from our hotel for some mediocre breakfast? KAY. And my relatives are really RUSTLING MY JIMMIES. They're so rude and embarrassing... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:37, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I had to tell her Theta's like, yeah. So I don't know what she's going to respond but meh, I don't want to pair up Theta with anyone... Trust me it's as stupid as it sounds. We had to go I this special mountain AT 2AM (so I had to wake up at 1) and it was freezing up there, all for looking at a sun rise up above clouds. Like, k. And not the cousins are rude, I meant my other relatives like my aunts and uncles are. Seriously! They can be so snobby to others and talk about other strangers around us OUT LOUD. Like, oh my god! HOW GHETTO IS THAT I CANNOT EVEN- Anyways! ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:31, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Well I've barely even worked on his backstory or powers or anything so if she does... Snorty soo. YEAH TODAY WAS JUST OH. I am losing my sanity right now without my computer, seriously you guys keep me sane but I can't go on as much with mobile... Snegon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:07, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I was kinda hoping either I can leave Hyperion alone and he has no one, or he actually ends up with Dawn, BECAUSE WITCHY BEAR PRINCESSES NEED LOVE, TOO! But aiyah, Kurisumasu. Yeahhhhh so far this trip is OBVS turning out fantasto. Snort. I know I have those two computers at home but I don't think I can be able to do streams on either of them. I prefer using a laptop. Also, no SAI because that was on the laptop too... and I don't know when it how long it can be repaired, if it even can be. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME? I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES! I JUST WANNA SCREAM! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:26, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Well Hyperion was originally kinda snorty. He would act all innocent and kind to Sigma when other people were around, but when it was just Theta and him he's turn into a devil like, "Aha! I'm on my way to steal yo gurl, FOOL!" So yeah. He'd probably be less oh now. YEAAAAAH I'm not sure if the Google+ app would work too well on my phone. I'm pretty positive my other computers don't have built-in mics to them. Actually probably the Mac does but I don't think so for the Windows one but still. I MIGHT HAVE TO REBUY SAI AND GO THROUGH THE STUPID PROCESS AGAIN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:44, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, when Hyperion and Dawn get together Dawn will be put of Upsilon's hair so SNORT!!! I hope it has a mic too! I would hate it if I couldn't do anymore streams, That would TOTALLY SUCK OH MY GOD. And why this trip when I need the computer to finish that request? Knowing my luck the file's probably lost so I have to redo it... SNEGON I'm hoping this bad juju (LOVE THAT TERN BTW) will eventually lead to something else better, maybe a good school year or less homework or SOMETHING? MAYBE? UGH. Also, congrats-sama for 1,000+ edits! ^o^ and I like your new icon. TOTES!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:14, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda hope so too... MOMMA MIA, DANCING QUEEN! I'LL MISS ALL OF YOU GUYS TOO I'M GONNA MISS ALL OF THE SNORTY-O TIMES WE HAD AND HHHHH... Hopefully it works? And yeah the file is fine I think. It's just a matter of transferring the hard drive... Yeah! After all, there's always a rainbow after a rainstorm, desu~! Everything will be okay! I JUST GOTTA BELIEVE! :"D Kay I just went all Parappa there for a momento. Momma Snegon. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) FEEL THE BEAT OF THE TAMBORINE!!1!! OH SOZ SORRY IF I AM MAKING YOU DEPRESSED-SAMA, RESLLY. Let's talk about something more happy like Kidnapper-Kun's hot pants! Wh- ANYWAYS YEAAAH. Some more words of wisdom: "ORIGINALITY IS OVERRATED!" — Original the Eprfect, 2013 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) THE BULGE THO. THE FREAKING BULGE. ALSO HE GROWS A THIRD NIPPLE AND IT RANDOMLY DISAPPEARS IN THE FLESH WAVES. Flesh waves sounds really painful kinda. THE ":'o" ICON KILLED ME LOL That's a lovely quote tooooo~! Also: "YOU THOUGHT SIGMA WAS TALKING ABOUT THE ACTUAL VOC@LOID??!!?!!11 HA!!!!!111?! THINK AGAIN!!!11111111" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:39, July 27, 2014 (UTC) The third nipple is downright sugoi. ;) Flesh waves made me think of Santa's Flesh the best color ever but OHHH MY GOD THE FLESH TUNNELS. Who would even have a dream about being in a... Yeah though. LIKE WHAT. More like: "AAAH! This is life!" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:49, July 27, 2014 (UTC) YOU KNOW YOU WANT SANTA'S FLESH ON YOUR WALLS! Yeah, the Flesh Tunnels are... Aiyah. I read something on the meaning of it being kinda weird but whatevs. Didn't the fetuses have huge holes in them too? Momma. JUMPING AND JIVING AND SNORTING. More like: "SMOOTH LIKE BUTTAH, CARESS YOUR LOVAH!" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOL. I SCREAMED A LITTLE AT RADICAL CARROT CAUSE... RADICAL CARROT! ANOTHER COLOR THAT'S TOTALLY GRAND? AS WELL? RED/BLUE. ONLY IN THE FRENCH VERSION THO! The sexual texture only has neon rave master colors so not necessarily sexual but oh. Wait a girl had all those dreams? I thought it was a guy who logged all that down... Ah well. OH MY GOD YOU CONTINUED IT! YEEEEEEEEES! HIP HIP HOORAY :"D "Wolverins" HIS FACE WHEN HE GETS MAD IS PRICELESS LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:20, July 28, 2014 (UTC) It's an absolutely SPLENDID color! I WANT THAT ON MY WALLS! NOW! RAAAAAAURGH! THE RANDOM CARTOON AND GIRL FACES IS PRETTY WEIRD. They also had some demonic texture that turned everything red right? PRETTY SPOOPY. ALSO! OH! TOTES THE FACE IS GREAT REALLY I LIKE THE BAGS UNDER THE EYES AND THE SMOKE COMING OUT OF HIS NOSE LOL ITS FABTASTO FANTASTO OOH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:34, July 28, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GEEPERS, TOTES! THOSE COLORS ARE SURE TO BE FABTASTIC MIXED TOGETHER. Now that I think of it the flesh color wouldn't go too badly against red/blue BUT THAT RADICAL CARROT? MOMMA MIA. SURE TO BE A TREAT! Oh it was the downer texture? Snort. I thought there was some other texture called the Kanji texture but I'm probably just snorting. DOWNER? SOUNDS LIKE VERSION 1 THETA! "What's the point of love if all you feel is hate? What's the point of ANYTHING, really?!" SO DEEP! I bet Big Hoss would totes go on a date with Redd with THOSE gorgeous looks! Downright sugoi! >3< WH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:02, July 28, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOL. Get plastered! It's OBVIOUSLY THE BEST NAME FOR AN INTRO SONG EVER! 'Murica's Next Top Modelre! Colonel Sanders is obviously a sex icon HE BELONGS IN THE SEXUAL TEXTURE, WOWZERS! All those textures are really rrrrandom though. TEEN BEACH MOVIE TEXTURE! YEAAAAAH HIS QUOTE WAS SOOOO EDGY! Like if you cry every time, maybe?